


Baby Sister

by PenguinLover1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy doesn't like his new sister. What would a normal teen do? Run away of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Percy's Pov

"Just go get me your baby blanket!" Mom yelled.

I froze.

My mom, Paul and I were trying to take care of my new baby sister Rosie who wouldn't stop crying.

"What?"

"Percy! Blanket, now!" 

I didn't move.

"Percy!"

Uh oh, she was coming to the stairs. She glared at me. Rosie was still crying in her arms.

Sally's Pov

"B- dad gave me that," Percy's eyes became red around the edges.

Percy's Pov

My dad had given me my baby blanket. I didn't want Rosie to have it and get it all dirty with her baby germs, it was mine! It was the only thing I had other than Riptide that reminded me of my dad!

"What's the problem?" Paul stood next to mom.

"He won't share his baby blanket with Rosie. Not that he needs it - he's 17!" Mom rolled her eyes. 

I felt tears in my eyes and I ran upstairs and slammed my door shut.

Paul's Pov

"I'll check on him. Try a pillow or something." I suggested. Sally nodded and continued rocking Rosie slightly back and forth as she cried. 

I knocked on Percy's door.

"Go away!"

"Percy, you better come out here right now and help with Rosie. And what have we told you about locking doors young man?"

Percy's Pov

I'd found my baby blanket and was hugging it. It was sea green and it still smelled like the ocean. 

Like my dad.

"Perseus Jackson if you don't open this door right now you're not allowed to see Annabeth for a month!"

I didn't care how much they threatened me. I wouldn't open the door.

"I got it."

No! 

I heard a key in the lock and started panicking. I climbed out the window and stuffed my blanket in my drawstring bag. I closed the window just as the door opened, and I was out on the fire escape. Once I was on the sidewalk I whistled for Blackjack, and a minute later my pegasus swooped down and landed next to me. I jumped on.

'Camp,' I thought.

'No problem boss!'

'Please stop that,'

'Sorry.'


	2. Runaway Percy

Annabeth's Pov

"Percy? You should be in - okay then." I laughed and wrapped an arm around him. He'd body slammed me into a hug. 

Then I realized he was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I wiped the tears off his cheeks and pushed his hair away. 

"My mom wants me to give Rosie my baby blanket but its the only thing other than Riptide that I have from dad," he sniffed. "Nothing will calm her down except my blanket. Its not fair." I raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you like 17? You really should've grown out of that by now." 

Suddenly there was a warm sea breeze and Poseidon stood in front of us. Percy hid behind me. 

"Hand it over Percy." Percy started crying and ran to his cabin. He slammed the door shut. Poseidon sighed.

Annabeth's Pov

"Why is he so attached to that blanket? I mean, I get that demigods get nightmares, but surely they can't be that bad." I said. Poseidon closed his eyes. "He's just being stubborn. He doesn't like Rosie because he's jealous." He sighed. 

"Sounds like someone needs to let it go." 

Leo.

I turned around. "Okay, where did you come from?" I asked. "I hate when you sneak up on me like that." I rolled my eyes. "And quit with the Frozen references!" I snapped. Leo grinned. "Well Annabeth, when a man and a woman -" "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!" I yelled. Leo burst out laughing. Poseidon laughed slightly but rolled his eyes. Then he went to go check on Percy.

Nico's Pov

"Gods, you're such a baby." I playfully rolled my eyes. Percy was adorable when he pouted. "Mine," he hugged his blanket closer to his chest. "You know, you're dad's gonna find you eventually." I said. "Not if you help me start the Argo II and we fly to Alaska. Then I can cry without being interrupted." Percy crossed his arms and tears formed in his eyes. "Percy, do you honestly need it? I mean, you're 17. I understand demigods and nightmares, but a blanket? Really?" Percy sniffed and clutched it tighter. "It was the only thing I had from my dad when Gabe would come home and yell at me and my mom," Percy sniffed. "I don't just want Rosie to not have it - it was the only thing I had that reminded me that I still had a real dad." Percy started sobbing - hard. I just stared at him - little kids loved their blankets, just because they were theirs - and that was partly the reason for Percy, but I hadn't even thought that he had more emotional reasons behind it. "And now they're trying to take it away from me!!!!!!!!!!!" He sobbed. He collapsed, face down onto my pillow. I sighed and rubbing his back. (I felt like Annabeth should be doing this... not that I'm complaining).


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's Pov

Suddenly Nico's door burst open, startling me. I sat up straight in his bed. 

My mom, dad, Paul, Chiron, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Leo stood in the doorway.

I gulped.

"Leave me alone," I whimpered. I backed up towards the wall so my back was flat against it. I held the blanket closer to my chest.

"Percy, hand it over. Now." Paul growled. "Can't I just take it from him?" Clarisse sighed. "No." 

Dad sat next to me. I moved away. "Percy, she only needs it for a few minutes - its not like she'd have it forever." 

"It doesn't matter now anyway - she's asleep." Mom sighed, brushing Rosie's hair out of her face. 

Everybody glared at me - even Nico.

I couldn't take it.

"I-I-'m s-sorry," I sobbed. 

Annabeth's Pov

"M-my b-blanket w-w-was the o-only t-thing I h-had t-that I still h-had a d-dad when w-we were s-still l-living with Gabe," Percy sobbed. "I didn't just want Rosie to not have it, it was the only thing I had of my dad!" He was hiccuping between sobs now. He threw the blanket down and ran out, slamming the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Poseidon's Pov

Sally seemed to snap out of a daydream. She rushed over to the blanket and picked it up.

"How long have we been here?" She asked. "Erm.. A few days?" I guessed. "And we haven't even spent any time with him. No wonder he's upset."

Percy's Pov

I ran back to my cabin, into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut, and locked it. I turned the lights off. I hoped no one would find me.

I'm sorry that Percy has feelings too.

Annabeth's Pov

"She's so cute!!" I was squealing like an Aphrodite girl. Rosie giggled hysterically as she played with Percy's blanket. She was an infant, but her hair was long enough to be put in two tiny pigtails with dolphin hair ties. She ended up wrapping the blanket around herself and falling asleep again, this time, a smile on her face. Everybody awed, and I did too. But I started to feel weird - Percy had been really upset, and it seemed almost wrong that Rosie got to have the one thing from Percy's dad that Percy had. Even though she was an infant and Percy was 17, so it was logical that Rosie should keep it, but Percy has feelings too. Clarisse tickled her stomach (which shocked me - I never knew Clarisse could be so gentle) and Nico held her hand. He even SMILED. (Which was rare for Nico).

Percy's Pov

I'd stopped sobbing - what was the point? It just drained my energy and gave me a headache. So I just let the tears roll down my cheeks and curled into a ball in the dark. Suddenly I felt myself being picked up and shifted to a new position. 

"Let me go," I sniffed. "I wanna be alone." "No you don't. I know you don't." "Yes I do, leave me alone, don't touch me!" I jerked away more, realizing who the voice belonged to. Dad sighed and shifted me back on his lap. I started to hiccup but stopped - 

'It only drains my energy. Its pointless,' I reminded myself. And besides - 

I wasn't a baby.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's Pov

"How did you even get in here? The door's locked." I sniffed. "I turned into a breeze and came in through the window." He said with a shrug. I rolled my eyes.

Stupid gods and their stupid powers. How am I supposed to cry alone without the ALONE part?

"Come here." Dad pulled me closer and wiped my eyes and cheeks. He wrapped something around me.

My blanket.

I pulled it tighter around me and snuggled into it and into dad's chest. 

"I'm sorry I have feelings." 

Poseidon's Pov

"Okay, now you're just being ridiculous." I couldn't help laughing a little. It just sounded crazy! Everyone has feelings. 

"You never listen to me - even when Triton's bullying me you just ignore me."

Percy's Pov

Dad sighed. "Percy, you're 17. You should be able to handle Triton on your own. I shouldn't have to watch you two like 3 year olds. As for Rosie, do you really need a baby blanket? You're 17 - Gabe's gone, and you know I'm alive now. Rosie's not even 1 year old - I think she needs it more than you." I sighed. 

Poseidon's Pov

"Maybe you're right." Percy sighed. He fiddled with the blanket for a few seconds. "You really should've grown out of it by now anyway." I said. I moved to take the blanket, but before I could blink, Percy jumped up, unlocked the door and ran out. 

Percy's Pov

Sure, I might see my dad once a year, and that might be enough for him, but it wasn't for me. I ran to the big house.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's Pov

Which apparently was a trap. 

"We knew you'd try to run away again."

All my friends, Greek and Roman, my mom, dad, Chiron and Mr.D stood in a circle around me. They Piper and Jason blocked the front exit and Hazel and Frank blocked the back.

"Leave me alone." I whimpered. "Percy, you're acting like a child." My mom said. "Good!" I snapped. "Percy, please just cooperate with us." Dad sighed. "Come on Percy, don't be a baby." Jason said. All of a sudden everyone was yelling at me all at once.

"STOP!"

Everyone turned and stared at me.

"Does anyone care about me? About my feelings? Don't you think I realize Rosie's a baby and needs comfort? What about me? Maybe I need comfort too - has anyone here thought about that? At all? It's not fair that my baby sister gets the one thing from my dad that's actually MINE. I don't just want Rosie not to have my blanket - I'm not that mean! I don't want her to have it because its the one thing I had that reminded me that I still had a real dad! At least Rosie has a dad - I never did, and no one seems to care!" I yelled. 

Then I stormed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth's Pov

No one seemed to know what to do next. Poseidon turned into water and went to find Percy. Sally sighed. Rosie woke up and started crying again. 

"Pewcy?"

Everyone spun around and stared at Rosie (which made her cry more). "She just said her first word!" Sally squealed. 

Percy's Pov

"Percy!" Mom called after me. I stopped walking and clenched my fists.

"What?" I snapped. 

"Rosie just said her first word." I rolled my eyes. "Wow, what an accomplishment." I said sarcastically. "Its not like she fell through Tartarus and came back to a bunch of traitors!" I snapped. Mom rolled her eyes. "Oh grow up. She's your sister - and her first word was Percy by the way." Rosie giggled and reached out for me. I backed away and she started crying. "Perseus Jackson get back her right now, you're making your sister cry!" Mom snapped. I felt tears sting my eyes. "How can I care about her when no one cares about me? I get it - Percy Jackson isn't allowed to have feelings!"

I turned and ran.


	8. Chapter 8

Sally's Pov

I really didn't understand Percy's problem. He was jealous of his sister - so what? It was natural to feel that way. But as I tried to calm Rosie down something told me he wasn't just jealous. There was something else. 

But I couldn't figure out what it was.

Percy's Pov

"Rachel!" I tore open the curtains to Rachel's cave.

"Percy, there's this thing called sleep." Rachel yawned. I checked my watch. "Its four in the afternoon." I said. Rachel rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" "My mom and half of camp are after me because I made my baby sister cry. Also I'm not allowed to have feelings apparently." I crossed my arms. "And you want me to hide you." Rachel said. "Please?" I asked, fake pouting. Rachel rolled her eyes."Fine. Behind the blue curtain. They won't find you." "Thanks!" I said, then darted behind the curtain. 

Annabeth's Pov

"Rachel, have you seen Percy?" I panted. "We've been running for hours looking for him." "Can't an Oracle get any sleep around here?" Rachel groaned. I smiled. "Sorry. We're just really worried." I said. Rachel yawned. "It's okay. And no, I haven't seen him. Why is he running?" I sighed. "He's jealous because Poseidon never gave him any attention as a baby, and now he's spending all his time with Rosie. He didn't want Rosie to have his baby blanket that Poseidon gave him. Even for a few minutes. But I feel kinda bad for him - its not fair." "I don't blame him - I wouldn't want my sister to have the one thing from my parent either." Rachel agreed. I sighed. "If you see him, just tell him I'm sorry. Please?" Rachel nodded. "Sure." I ran back out to join the others.

Percy's Pov

"No one cares about you huh?" Rachel crossed her arms. "Well I - you - she - you should've seen her earlier! She was totally on their side! You're judging me so hard right now aren't you?" I sighed. Rachel smirked. "Oh, big time." She laughed. "Twice savior of Olympus is jealous of a baby and still sleeps with his blankie. That's pathetic." Rachel burst out laughing. I felt my face heat up. "You don't understand." I sighed. She stopped laughing. "Percy, I was kidding." She rested a hand on my shoulder. "I know. Its just not fair. I'm not even allowed to have the one thing from my dad that's actually mine. If he doesn't want to see me anymore then fine, but if they take my blanket they take the one memory I actually have of him."


	9. Understanding?

Sally's Pov

We all glared at Poseidon.

"What? Zeus made the law!" He whined. "I blame you." I said. "Bad dawdy." Rosie pointed at Poseidon. He blushed slightly and I couldn't help smiling. He was so cute when he was embarrassed. 

Whoa, focus Sally!

"Dude, you just got schooled by a baby." Leo whispered. Poseidon's cheeks reddened further as people started laughing. "Fine, I'll go talk to him. And hope he doesn't run away." Poseidon rolled his eyes.

Percy's Pov

"So do you still want to hide?" Rachel asked. My eyes darted from the entrance of her cave to the back exit. I heard dad's footsteps right outside the door. "Yes," I said. I was about to run when someone grabbed my shirt collar. 

"Let me go!" I yelled. 

"Percy, just LISTEN!"

Dad.

"Why should I listen to you when no one ever listens to me? No one even wanted to hear my feelings! Oh wait, what feelings?" I snapped. "Percy fell through Tartarus, he's big and strong, he doesn't have feelings!" I was starting to cry again, and this time, I couldn't push the tears away. "Let me go," I sobbed. " "Percy, just calm down, please." I started crying harder. I was too tired to run anymore and I fell limp in dad's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Perry's Pov

I'd cried myself out and was starting to fall asleep in dad's lap. Dad shifted me so my head rested on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry," I panted. "I didn't want to make her cry - it just feels like no one ever cares about me anymore since she was born. Mom keeps ignoring me because she's so busy with Rosie and Paul is always busy. You've never around anymore and Annabeth is always busy on Olympus. No one ever listens or talks to me anymore. My blanket was the one thing I had from you before Riptide and-"

"Percy, it's okay. I understand." Dad brushed my sweaty hair out of my face. He shifted me so I was laying down. "Just rest. You need to relax." 

My eyes closed and I was instantly asleep. 

Annabeth's Pov

"We found him!" I spun around. Nico and Leo were running up to us. Sally sighed and continued rocking Rosie to sleep. "Where is he?" She asked. Nico glanced at Leo. "He's at the beach with Poseidon. But I think he needs some alone time." Nico gulped. I rolled my eyes. No Nico, he doesn't need to be alone at all. He didn't just run away from all of us for hours and wore himself out because of pure jealousy. Nico crossed his arms and glared at me. "I know what you're thinking and you don't have to be sarcastic about everything. I realize he needs to be alone." I smiled. "Well I'm gonna go check on him. He's my son." Sally said with a pout. Rosie stirred in her arms but fell back asleep. "Is he? Last I checked he was running away from you. Isn't Rosie the cause of all his problems?" Leo said. "You all ignored him too!" Sally whined. "I didn't." I said, defending myself. Nico just stared at me. "You probably ignored him the most!" He snapped. I thought back to last week. 

-Flashback-

"Annabeth," "She's so cute!" I squealed. "Hey!" Percy snapped. I sighed. "What?" I snapped. Percy flinched but didn't say anything. He looked like he was about to cry. He turned and walked out. -End Flashback- I sighed. "I'm a horrible girlfriend." "Kinda." Leo agreed. I glared at him. He gulped and hid behind Nico. Was he afraid of me or something? "No, you're not." Sally defended me. "He was being selfish. He didn't want to share and he got jealous of Rosie." "I would to if my sister got to keep the one thing from my parent that was mine. Percy feels horrible. He didn't want to make her cry - his blanket was the one thing he had that reminded him he still had a real dad and that Gabe wouldn't be there forever." Nico crossed his arms. "He cried on me for a solid hour because you weren't there to make him feel better." He was glaring at me now. "I agree with Sally - he was being selfish. He's 17, he's mature now - well, sort of - and he can handle his own emotions. He doesn't need a baby blanket. He's not a baby." "You're only agreeing with Sally because she defended you." Leo snapped. "Watch it fire boy!" I snapped back. Leo gulped and grabbed onto Nico's arm. Nico gave him a look. "Dude, get off me." Leo's face turned a slight shade of red and he let go. "Sorry." He mumbled. Percy's Pov Dad and I had moved to the beach. We were sitting on the sand, and I was in dad's lap. I buried my face in his shirt, never wanting this to end. Sadly, it does. "Percy, I'm so -" "You can apologize to me after I take a nap." I mumbled. Annabeth laughed and sat next to me. Annabeth's Pov Percy scooted away from me and clutched Poseidon's shirt tighter. I pouted. "You know you have no excuse for making a 17 year old cry right?" Poseidon crossed his arms. Percy started sniffling again and I rolled my eyes. Poseidon sighed and pulled him back into the hug. Percy smiled and closed his eyes. "Maybe he does need a baby blanket - he's sure acting like a baby." I laughed. "Hey, that's not fair. You completely ignored me when I needed you."


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth's Pov

I sighed. "I know. I'm so sorry. I got so caught up in everything and I was just trying to think -" "It's okay." Percy sighed. 

"Perseus Jackson get your butt over here and apologize to your sister!" 

Uh oh. 

It was Sally with Leo and Nico.

And Paul, and Clarisse, and Silena... and oh gods, Percy was going to run away again. Half the camp was practically invading the beach. Percy's face turned a bright shade of red, then green, then back to red again. Poseidon stood up, pulling Percy up with him. 

"Sally, he already feels bad about making her cry- " "He should!" Sally snapped. "You don't need to make him feel worse." "Me? ME? You're the one who abandoned him for 12 years!" Poseidon blushed. "You can't blame that on me, you know Zeus -" "Oh sure, blame you're brother for everything, just like you always do!" "You know I tried to be there! I can't control what he does!" "Then maybe YOU should be more careful - Percy shouldn't have even been born!"

Silence.

I glanced over at Percy - his face was bright red and I could tell he was trying not to cry. Sally seemed to snap out of a daydream and glanced at him.

"Percy, I -" "Forget it!" Percy snapped. He dove into the ocean.

Percy's Pov

I was an accident.

My mom had never cared about me. My sister was a baby and she was already stealing my parents from me. I was swimming at an extremely fast speed, not exactly sure where I was going. Eventually I came to the surface of an island. 

Calypso's island.

"Percy!" 

I glanced towards the person calling my name - 

it was Calypso.

I smiled and ran up to her. She pulled me into a hug. 

"Can I stay with you for a few days? Or forever?" I sniffed. "Of course! What happened?" She asked, pulling away. I wiped my eyes. "My mom basically said I was an accident and my baby sister stole my dad from me." "YOU HAVE A SISTER?! OMG!!" She squealed. I crossed my arms and glared at her. "Sorry." She mumbled. I sighed. I didn't have the energy to be angry. I didn't have the energy to be anything. "It was obvious my mom loved her more and then she basically said it. So now I'm here." I said. "I'm so sorry, that sounds awful." Calypso hugged me again. "You know what's even more awful?" I sniffed. "What?"

"I actually miss Poseidon."


	12. Update

Oooh, drama! Wonder what'll happen next :)


	13. Chapter 13

Annabeth's Pov

2 years.

Percy had been gone for 2 years.

It was almost Christmas now, and everyone had lost hope that Percy was coming back. Rosie was 2 now, and she was already talking some and walking around a bit, but still mostly crawling. Poseidon was heartbroken - he never attended council meetings, and Zeus didn't make him. I guess he did have somewhat of a heart. Sally was also heartbroken - she played with Rosie less and less, instead to just cry over pictures of Percy. Rosie kept asking for Percy and Sally had to tell her she never had a brother. 

Because no one knew he'd be coming back. 

One day I found Rosie playing on the beach with someone. I thought she might've been playing with Nico since he usually spent his free time at the beach (I thought he hated the beach - it was getting weird) but when I got closer I realized it was Percy.

Percy's Pov

"Look at you, you're 2! You're so old now." Rosie giggled when I picked her up. "I only 2, you the old one!" She said. "Hey, I'm 17, I'm not that old." I ruffled her hair. "It pwetty owd." Rosie said. I rolled my eyes. 

"PERCY!"

I looked up and before I knew it I was body slammed into a hug.

"Ow," I gasped. "I'm not letting go." Annabeth said. "Room... Getting... Dark..." I gasped. Annabeth rolled her eyes and slightly loosened her grip. I gasped and tried to breathe. "Okay. Now that that's done -SALLY!" Annabeth screamed. I felt my eyes widen. "No no no, please no -" I said, but it was too late. My mom came running up to the beach (with half the camp behind her - deja vu am I right?) and she wrapped her arms around me. "Percy I'm so so sorry I didn't mean it I swear -" "It's okay, I was the one who was being a jerk." "No you wewn't- I wouldn't want you to have my dolphin either." Rosie said. "Thank you! See? Was I really all that bad?" I asked, glaring at mom. Rosie and I high fived. Mom rolled her eyes. "Well at least you two are getting along." She sighed. "Oh, I never had anything against Rosie - " "You made me cry." Rosie crossed her arms. "Apparently she had something against you." Leo smirked. I rolled my eyes. "You were a baby - you would've cried over anything I did. Anyway, I was just mad -" "You mean jealous." Nico grinned, crossing his arms. "Can I finish?!" I snapped. Nico and Leo gulped. I sighed. "ANYWAYS, I was mad because all of you were ignoring me when I needed you!" I snapped. "Rosie's adorable, she's my bestie." I smiled and Rosie and I fist bumped. "Its you all who were mean to me." I crossed my arms. Mom sighed. "I'm so sorry Percy, I never meant to ignore you. I didn't know that's how you felt -" "Because you'd never listen to me and ignore me. That's my whole point." I said. Mom rolled her eyes. "But you should've told Paul if you needed someone to talk to." "Paul was gone remember?" I crossed my arms. "He's always busy. And you acted like it was bad that I was jealous - I never had anything against Rosie. I was mad that you ignored me when I needed someone to talk to. And maybe its stupid that I wanted my blanket to myself - but maybe its because I miss my childhood too."

Sally's Pov

Sometimes, I forgot that Percy fell through Tartarus. Sometimes I forgot all the crap the gods put him through and just saw him as a normal teenager.

What? I didn't say it was ok. I just said I forgot sometimes. But I never thought he was that dramatic as to leave for 2 years.


	14. Chapter 14

Percy's Pov

"So dramatic," Rosie huffed and rolled her eyes. I glared at her. "Don't make me regret not having anything against you." I smirked. She rolled her eyes again. Mom sighed. "I'm so sorry Percy, I never realized that's how you felt -" "Because you wouldn't listen to me." I crossed my arms. "But it was kind of dramatic to leave for two years. Where did you go?" I felt my cheeks heat up. "Um..."

~Flashback~

"Everyone hates me," I sobbed. Calypso patted my back.

~End flashback~

"No where important." I rubbed the back of my neck and avoided mom's gaze. My voice had raised an octave. "Let me guess - you went somewhere with a girl and cried your eyes out on her." Rosie smirked and crossed her arms. I crossed my arms tighter around my chest. "Maybe." I mumbled. "So how was Calypso? Is she doing okay?" I was still looking away, and I could practically hear her smirking. 

Dam you Annabeth. (AN/Haha get it? Dam? Like when Percy was at the Hoover Dam? Hahahaha ok I'm done... No I'm not. I'll never get over those dam puns :) Okay, NOW I'm done)

"Details aren't important Annabeth," I said, a nervous laugh creeping into my voice. "They're not important, but they're nice." Nico smirked. "I know what you're all thinking and you guys are going to corrupt my baby sister. She's too innocent to think like that." I covered Rosie's ears. "Think like what?" Rosie asked cheerfully. I nodded at her. "My point exactly." I said. Nico rolled his eyes. "I think you're the one with a dirty mind Perce." Leo smirked. I rolled my eyes. 

Later that evening we all sat around the campfire. Dad stayed to spend time with mom and Rosie (shocker) but ended up staying with me. I was going to go visit Tyson with him later and spend the night in Atlantis. 

"Let's sing the campfire song song!" The new Apollo girl, Heather, squealed. "NO," Will glared at her. "Dad would kill me." "And so would I," my dad spoke up, but he grinned as he said it. "Spongebob was a horrible show - Atlantis is nothing like that. And they didn't even get Neptune right!" "So you've watched it then?" Heather smirked and crossed her arms. Poseidon blushed slightly (I may have giggled a bit) and looked away. "I have a 5 year old daughter, what do you expect?" He mumbled. "But I don't watch - " Rosie started to say, but dad silenced her by picking her up and pulling her into a hug. 

"So you HAVE been spending time with her." I said, looking down. I couldn't help it. I really need to keep my mouth shut... 

"I think someone's still jealous," Leo muttered, smirking. "I am NOT!" I snapped, crossing my arms. "Then why do you still have your blanket with you?" I glared at him and wrapped it around my shoulder. "I have feelings too!" "No, you have the feelings of a 3 year old." Annabeth smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Nice to know I always have you to back me up." I mumbled. "Ok, come here baby. You want mommy to kiss you and make it all better?" Annabeth pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. Everyone laughed. "I wish," I muttered. "I think I'M more mature than him - and I'm 5." Rosie laughed. "I think that's true - he cried on me over a baby blanket for at least an hour." Nico. I felt my face heat up as people started laughing. "Hey, no one would listen to me unless I was crying, and not even then." I pouted. 

Eventually I fell asleep on my dad's lap with Rosie and Annabeth next to me. I was halfway asleep when I felt him kiss my forehead. 

And everything was back to normal. 

Well, as normal as everything can be when you're a demigod.


End file.
